Riding In The Rain
by AndrewStorm
Summary: (Request from Ladybugs) Tim gives Dally a Motorcycle for his birthday. So Pony offers Soda and Steve to fix it. But nothing good happens when the daring blonde hood gets his sweet boyfriend on the vibrating death machine..


**(A.N. Story for Ladybugs, again. Girl, you need to keep your ideas at bay for a bit ;) just kidding, i love you. if you have read other stories by me. you understand the rating. Also a small undertone of SteveXSoda in here. I really dont know what happened with that.) **

Summary: Tim gives Dally a Motorcycle for his birthday. So Pony offers Soda and Steve to fix it. But nothing good happens when the daring blonde hood gets his sweet boyfriend on the vibrating death machine..

"Holy Shit!" Dally smiles proudly at the old looking bike. Pony makes a face. Tim smirks. "What do you think, Pone?"

Tim had done the one thing no one dared to do. He got Dallas Winston a motorcycle for his 18th birthday. Everyone had disapproved of the idea when it was brought up. So the Shepard had to.

"It looks like a death trap. I am never going on it." He responds, crossing his arms over his chest. The bad-ass look is lost because he is wearing his boyfriends jacket, and Dallas's jacket is just a bit too big on him. The sleves are over his hands and make him look like a five year old pouting.

Curly laughs at Pony's antics.

"I could as Steve to fix her up." He suggests. Everyone looks at the pouting teen. "I can."

"Randall hates you." Curly points out. Everyone knew the relationship with the two was less than stellar.

"So?" He uncrosses his arms as Dally steps closer to him. "He will do it if i tell him to." The blonde takes his boyfriends hand and smirks.

"Why?" Tim asks.

"I walked in on Soda and him fucking and he listens to me now." Pony said with the straightest face he could **(A.N. Ha Ha pun intended. '**_**Straight**_**est')**

* * *

The following evening Pony knocks on the wall of the garage and Steve looks up. He sees the youngest Curtis and gets away from his worktable. he stands up straighter and walks to the brunette.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"I have a bike. I want it worked on. Its kind of old." Pony says. Steve raises his eyebrows, but seeing the boy's disapproving look he realized he shouldnt even ask.

"How bad is it?" Steve huffs, knowing he had to do what the boy was asking.

"Dallas." Pony calls and the blonde walks the bike around and Steve whistles.

"Damn, thats... wow. It needs a paint job." He adds, seeing Pony's face. "And a whole new motor. And new breaks. A few pipes and shit can be redone..."

"Black and blue. thats the colors we want." Pony says. "By Saturday." Steve nods, a week. thats more than last time.

"Will you be done by then?" Dallas asks, he knew how good the boy was, but that good?

"Do you doubt me?" Steve asks, not so afraid of the blonde as the younger boy. Pony chuckles as does Steve.

Dally smirks and shrugs. "Okay, see you Saturday." He gets into his truck. Pony follows with a smile at Steve.

Steve looked over at the bike.

"You ready for a makeover?"

"Steve, who are you talking to?" Soda came from inside the house with two glasses. "Where did that bike come from?"

* * *

"No. Dally." Pony whined.

"Please?" Dally purred back. "You're the reason I sprained my wrist." After Dallas started dating Pony he had turned into a wimp. A sprained wrist kept him out of driving his newly refurbished motorcycle.

"you are such a-"

"Wonderful boyfriend? I know." Dally kissed Pony's nose. "Now get that jacket on and lets ride." He threw the new biker jacket at Pony. This one had the zippers on the sides and was specially made for riding motorcycles.

"Fine." Pony growls, putting the black jacket on. He had to admit, he liked Dalas in the tight jackets.

he got into the bike and his blonde snuggled way too close, his arms wrapped around him.

Pony took off without warning his passanger.

"Have you driven one of these before?" Dally whispered in his ear.

"Darry used to have one. Before Mom and Dad died." Pony yelled back. "Learned to drive one when i was 11."

Dally stayed silent from then on as they drove down an empty street. then it started to rain. Pony looked up, only to have Dallas screech to watch the road.

Pony felt Dallas's lips on his neck. His heart raced. Pony never thought of himself as a romantic. But it was pretty perfect. Him and his Soul Mate driving on a seemingly endless road in the rain. the bike looked brand new. And Dally was kissing him softly.

When hands snaked around his waist and brushed against his now awakened arousal, Pony yelped.

"Keep driving. I bet you cant." Dallas knew just what would rile up the teen. He hated the words 'bet you cant' and took it as a challenge.

The brunette set his eyes straight and glared ahead. He gulped when he felt Dallas's wet hands go under his shirt to unbutton his pants.

"Keep driving." Dally mused, unziping the offending denim. Pony whimpered as the cold hands touched him through his underpants.

Pony gulped and kept his eyes ahead. he wanted to pull over and let Dally have him. Instead of being brought off on the bike.

Dally had his cock out before you could whisper 'fuck'.

Dallas Winston was slowly giving Pony the most amazing hand job in the entire world, on a mother fucking motorcycle.

Pony's eyes lit up when he saw Dallas's cabin in the background. He sped up, causing something else to speed up. He was panting and having trouble seeing straight when he stopped infront of the blonde's house.

"get the fuck in there" Pony pointed to the house. "You are going to fuck me until i cant see straight." He grabbed Dally and pulled him towards the house. Dally smiled, not daring to argue wtih the sudden angry demanding Ponyboy.

**A.N. i know it probably wasnt anything like what you wanted. But it came into my head like this so i wrote it like this. Its late, so that explains it. and its christmas, i am sitting here, bored out of my mind, and remembered this request. I hope you enjoy my somehow silly-smut.**

**-AndrewStorm**


End file.
